Arcosian
by Kaleil bloodfallen
Summary: Basta died by the hands of a very powerful god and for an apology, he reincarnates Basta as an Arcosian the most powerful race in dragon ball z and with the battle power of 345,678,089 what will happen next


While Basta was heading home from the supermarket suddenly a bright golden light engulfed him and the last thing he remembered was a searing pain all over his body then everything went black.

A period of time later, Basta woke up and the first thing he saw was a golden humanoid being with silver antlers growing straight up from its skull sitting cross-legged opposite from him.

Bast kept staring at it mesmerized by its majesty. It wasn't that the being was beautiful in any human standard but it possessed a unique presence that that pulls everything to it.

After what seemed like hours to Basta but only seconds, in reality, he regained his wits and opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted.

"No I am not God and yes you are dead" spoke the golden being.

Basta confronted with the news of his death thought he would panic or grief but all he felt was emptiness. He was completely serene as if the news of his death was unrelated to him.

After a period introspect Basta spoke for the first time "How did I die? The last thing I remember is a bright light and pain... lots of pain. Did I get struck by a truck or something and why am I accepting and calm about this situation"

The being opened it's eyes for the first time and looked at Basta. They were completely orange with a shine and contained something red inside of them. From whatever direction you looked at them they give you the impression as if they are following you.

"Before I answer your questions, let me introduce myself. My name is Zalama or what the people of my realm call me Dragon God Zalama"

"Excuse me for my manners. My name is Basta De Notto, a regular high school graduate. Nice to meet you mister Zalama... Wait for a second! I know you. Aren't the one from Dragon Ball. But that's impossible. You are a fictional character you shouldn't be real"

"Nice to meet you too and yes I am the one you thought about. You can imagine my surprise after reading your memories, that my realm is a fictional work in your world. But as you may have already figured out I am as real as you"

"... So does that mean your world of Dragon Ball is real and the other fictional worlds like in the mangas, movies, books, etc... exist too"

"Yes. As for the others, they are most probably real too. It appears to me that the people from where you come from possess a special power that connects their subconscious to other realms"

"That's amazing. If it was possible for me to feel anything at the moment I would be dancing from joy"

"Good. Now that the introductions are out of the way to let me answer your previous questions. First for the simple question of why you are devoid of any feelings at the moment is simply because you lost your body and you are in your soul form. Without the hormones in your body, you are devoid of any emotions"

After hearing what Zalama said, Basta inspected himself and found out he is just floating head.

"As to how you died, I am afraid it is my fault"

"Your fault? Does that mean you killed me?"

"Yes and no. First, let me explain somethings. The realm I come from, the one you call the Dragon Ball world, consists of many timelines which also contains many worlds that also contains many universes. Are you following me till now?"

"Yes"

"Good. But as I established earlier there are also multiple realms which themselves are in a single reality governed by the one True God. That's why I said I am not God even though I am called Dragon God for it's just a title. The kinds of gods like me are as countless as the stars"

"I understand but why are you telling me this?"

"All in due time just listen for now. In my realm, I reached the apex of power and freedom and surmounted time and space themselves but I realized some time ago that there exist other realms. Upon my realization, I attempted to break through to them. I spent the last trillion years trying but all I could achieve is a small window at a time and whenever I tried to cross over the other realm tries to erase me as if I was an invading virus. I can open a portal to another realm and sustain it for whole day bu the most my body can withstand inside another realm is one second"

Zalama took a breather then continued.

"Then one day, when I opened a portal to your realm it accidentally swallowed you and brought you over. Since you are foreign to this realm, it instantly destroyed your body and was about to erase your soul but I intervened in the last moment to save you. I succeeded in saving your soul but the pressure exercised on your soul kept on rising without a stop. I thought of returning you to your realm but if lost even a single moment of concentration while shielding you, your soul would have been destroyed. So I opted to the second best option and tried to erase the mark of your realm placed on your soul. Finally through great hardships, after a thousand years, I finally succeeded and you became an unmarked soul"

"So... does that mean I can't return to where I came from?"

"If it was then it would have been possible but not anymore unless you want to be destroyed"

"What does that mean?"

"Well you see, after you became unmarked, this realm tried to mark you but I prevented it. Now that the pressure is weaker than before I can once again attempt to open a portal to your realm. Sadly something Unthinkable happened"

"..."

After a moment of silence, he continued "your soul divided itself into four parts. One stayed here and three opened three portals on their own and went to three different realms. After some time each of the three returned with different marks and fused with the fourth soul once more. Now that your soul has three marks instead of the one you can imagine the kind pressure my realm exercised on your soul trying to erase you. I had to spend close to 100 million years shielding you from destruction but I couldn't erase the marks as I did before so I had to take drastic measures. Taking inspiration from you I underwent great suffering and split a part of my soul then stuck it on yours to act as a shield. Since it's marked by this realm, the pressure finally ceased. And here we are right now"

"... I don't know what to say to this. Even if now I am emotionless like a piece of wood, this too much to take in" Bast contemplated a bit then said "If I understood you correctly, the reason I can't return is that my realm will kill me once I do"

"Yes that is very correct"

"Why did my soul do what it did though?"

"I have a theory actually. Generally, a realm mark bestows a power system to the soul specific to that realm. Take mine, for example, it gives the power system of Ki. Every one of my realms has the capability to wield ki but each according to their talent, bloodline, and effort they will reach different heights of power in their lifetime. But your realm mark function in the opposite manner. It keeps a leash on the power inherent to the souls in your realm which I think is the ability to split itself and wonder other realms. It would incidentally explain the existence of the fictions related to other realms in your world. Even with the mark on the souls of your people, they still subconsciously receives some information about other realms"

"So does that mean I am capable of wielding three power system simultaneously. If that's true then that's broken"

"Yes, it is. It's a great blessing but also a greater curse"

"How's that?"

"Because your soul will keep spilling itself infinitely and wonder the other realms without stop keeping you in an eternal prison without a way out. Unless you somehow can passively and actively control it. That's not excluding the rising pressure on your soul from wielding too marks at once"

"... That's terrible indeed. Then what will happen to me now?"

"For now, you are safe. The piece of my soul on you will seal your soul powers and act as a shield in this realm but it will only last you close to one hundred years. In the meantime you have to get a body compatible with this realm to protect your soul for even the strongest of souls is easily obliterated if doesn't possess a body, for it functions as its natural protection"

"Do I have to be reincarnated here in the Dragon ball realm then. Can't it be one of the other three realms I'm marked with?"

"No, it has to be here. If you went to one of them you will be out of my protection and with two foreign marks you will instantly meet your end"

"It's ok. Dragon Ball is one of my favorite fictions. Can I be reborn as a Saiyan though? It's one of my childhood dreams"

"I am afraid not. Your soul is that of a human so it has to be reborn as an Arcosian unless your soul is marked by this realm which is an impossibility for you now"

Basta was frightened by this he knew that the Arcosian was an evil race cruel race fard though out the universe of dragon ball z, he didn't want to be evil as Frieza, cooler and king cold or the other Arcosians they were evil beyond measure cold-blooded killers but the thing he liked was that they were strong from they were born dreamt of being powerful but he didn't want the power to go to his head and start to kill everyone in his path but he wanted power he was sick of being normal sick of it people always calling him names at school and at home even his father and mother called him names and threw him out so if he has to be evil then so be it he going to be evil the very definition of evil

"Alright I will be an Arcosian"

"Now as I said, the shield I placed on you will last approximately one hundred years. When it expires, my soul piece will return to me. At that time I would be injured and would need about a year or two to fully heal my soul since I don't possess your soul ability to safely splitting itself which I admit I am a bit jealous of and you will be left to fend for yourself against the realm tribulation. In the meantime, you need to build a strong body to survive the tribulation. so by my power, you would be able to use Ki"

"How strong should I at least reach to survive? if I am an Arcosian threw out the series"

"You should at least reach a god of destruction rank in strength"

"Whoa! That's pretty high up there"

"I am glad to hear that. Now before I send you to be reborn, I must warn you. If you somehow died before you undergo your tribulation, you will lose the protection provided to you by your body and my soul piece will be forcefully detached from you. You can imagine what will happen to you next"

"Right, death is bad. I will keep that in mind" Basta nodded his head vigorously.

"Alright. Now when and where should I make you reborn"

Bast thought for a bit then answered "I choose the original timeline of dragon ball on earth before the arrival of Son Goku by nine to ten years"

"Easy enough"

Zalama waved his right hand and a black portal opened under Basta.

"Go through there and you will reach your destination. I hope I meet you again human"

Baste nodded his head and entered the portal without hesitation then darkness enveloped him once again.

Seeing him disappear, Zalama kept staring at the portal for a while then closed his eyes.


End file.
